Babysitting, Cotton Candy Sticks, and Machine Guns
by Snow Miser
Summary: Shadow is stuck with babysitting Cream for the day!  Will he survive?  Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related.


Babysitting, Cotton Candy Sticks, and Machine Guns

Shadow was on babysitting duty today. Sonic was with Tails at the amusement park nearby. Silver was with Blaze outside. Knuckles was busy guarding the Master Emerald. Rouge was trying to steal it. And the Chaotix were working on a case. Guess who he was babysitting? Cream and Cheese. Cream's mother was out, and Shadow was the only available one to take care of her.

'What a waste of time,' he thought gloomily. 'I could be out, having the time of my life tormenting Sonic, but NO. I have to stay home and take care of Miss Nice over there.'

Shadow looked over at Cream, playing with her brand-new Barbie set. He shuddered.

Then Cream got up and walked over to Shadow, Cheese following close behind.

She held up her doll to Shadow, which was dressed in a yellow dress and adorned with accessories.

"Does this look okay Mister Shadow?" she asked.

Shadow grunted in response.

"Is that a yes or no?" Cream questioned.

"That's an 'I don't care'," he answered.

"Oh. Okay," Cream said. She walked back to her Barbie set and put away her doll. Then she skipped back to Shadow.

"What?" Shadow snapped.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" Cream asked.

"Depends on what it is," Shadow replied.

"How about we play dolls?" she suggested.

"Ugh! No!" Shadow yelled, completely disgusted.

"How about a tea party?"

"Forget it."

"Well…" Cream thought for a moment. "What do you want to do?"

'Kill myself,' Shadow thought. "I dunno. Something other than dolls or anything girly." he said.

"Do you want to go outside?" Cream asked.

"Fine," said the annoyed black hedgehog.

As they were walking along an open field, Cream said happily, "I love taking walks like this. They make me happy.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"I'm sure they do," Shadow answered, his voice clearly dripping with sarcasm. Cream shot him a glare that couldn't even startle a harmless puppy dog.

"Oh no. I'm so afraid," Shadow said dully, not hiding the fact that he really didn't care. Cheese gave him a mean look.

Shadow snatched Cheese by the wings. "What was that blue boy?!" he yelled.

"CHAO CHAO CHAO!!" Cheese screamed.

"Stop it!" Cream scolded. "I'm sure Cheese didn't mean it."

"Oh yes he did!" Shadow countered, pressing his face into Cheese's. Cheese started to cry.

"Come on Mister Shadow," pleaded Cream. "Please let him go."

Shadow glared at Cream, then at Cheese. He growled before setting Cheese in the rabbit's open palms.

"Thank you Mister Shadow," Cream said with a little smile.

"Don't call me that," Shadow growled.

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Just plain Shadow is fine," he replied.

"Okay Shadow," Cream chirped.

Shadow groaned. 'I swear, if I live through this I will shoot everybody for being busy this one day,' he silently vowed. He imagined Sonic having a blast at the amusement park. He quietly fumed, and imagined doing horrible things to Sonic when he returned from the park. That made him feel a little bit better. But not much. He glanced over at Cream, merrily skipping beside him like she hadn't a care in the world.

'She's so happy,' he thought. 'It sickens me.'

"Do you have a watch?" Shadow wanted to know if this torture was almost over.

"No."

"Be right back." Shadow ran back to his house and looked at the clock mounted on the wall. 12:00 exactly. He nearly collapsed with disappointment. He remembered Vanilla saying she'd be back at around 5:00. Five more hours to endure. "Hell would be more enjoyable than this," he complained. He considered staying where he was and leaving Cream alone, but for some insane reason he changed his mind.

"What time is it Shadow?" Cream asked when Shadow got back.

"12:00."

"Oh goody! It's lunchtime!" Cream clapped. "Can you carry me back Shadow? I'm really hungry."

"Fine," Shadow consented, hoisting Cream onto his back. Cream held Cheese tightly in her arms. "Hold on tight," Shadow called, then zoomed to his house. When they got there (which took roughly three seconds), Cream made herself and Cheese a sandwich.

As she ate, she noticed Shadow just sitting in a tattered armchair with his arms crossed.

"How come you're not eating?" she asked him. "Are you not hungry?"

"I'm a robot. I don't have to eat anything if I don't want to. And right now I don't want to." Shadow said to her.

"Oh right. I forgot."

After Cream and Cheese finished eating, Cream asked Shadow if he wanted to go to the amusement park. Shadow was almost happy to go.

'At least I'll take down Sonic and Tails ahead of time,' he reasoned to himself.

On the way there, Cream was asking Shadow about what he wanted to ride, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy concentrating on punishing Tails and Sonic for the amount of excruciating pain they had forced him to endure.

'Looks like I get to enjoy myself sooner than I thought.' Shadow felt a feeling of excitement rush through him when he saw Sonic and Tails right at the entrance getting themselves some cotton candy.

"Hey look!" Cream shouted, jumping and pointing. "It's Tails and Mister Sonic!"

"Yes it is," Shadow exclaimed, almost happily. Events of the near future were already unfolding in his mind. 'This is so gonna make my day,' he gleefully thought.

"Hey Tails! Hey Mister Sonic!" Cream called, waving as she ran to them.

"Hi Cream," Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"I don't think you should be all the way out here by yourself," Sonic advised.

"I'm not. I'm with Shadow." Cream said. Shadow walked up to them.

"What are YOU doing with Cream, Shadz?" Sonic asked, curious to know the reason behind this impossible situation.

"I'm… babysitting her," Shadow answered, clearly having great difficulty spitting out these words. For a few seconds, Sonic and Tails just stared at Shadow. Then they collapsed to the ground, laughing hysterically, pounding their fists. Shadow stood there looking at them, his eye twitching.

"Excuse us," he said to Cream, roughly dragging Sonic and Tails around an out-of-the-way corner.

"Hey, whaddaya doin' Shadz?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Don't call me that!" Shadow yelled, and as soon as he finished that sentence, there was a flash of red light (from his Chaos Blast attack), and two cotton candy sticks flew through the air…

Shadow walked back to Cream, leaving an unconscious Sonic and Tails behind.

"Where's Tails and Mister Sonic, Shadow?" Cream asked when she saw Shadow coming.

"They decided to leave," he lied.

"So you didn't do anything to them?"

"Nope. Wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay." Cream smiled, happy to know that her friends were apparently okay.

"Do you want to go on the carousel with me?" Cream asked, pointing to the golden structure.

"I dunno." Shadow searched in his mind to see how high the carousel was on the humiliation scale. Compared with all the other horrible things she could have asked him to do, the carousel rated not too high, so he said okay.

He set Cream on an elegant pink and blue carriage horse and sat on the red and blue one next to it. A few seconds later, the ride started up.

"Weeee!" Cream yelled.

Exactly one minute later, the horses all came to a stop, and Shadow and Cream got off. Shadow checked the tome on a nearby clock. 3:45. Only one hour and fifteen minutes left.

Shadow and Cream walked by a very scary looking roller coaster.

"All right!" Shadow yelled. "Let's get on it!"

"I don't think I'd like that ride very much. It looks scary," Cream said kind of shakily.

"Grrr… fine," Shadow said. "What rides would you like?

"Well…"

After an hour and a quarter of rides in the kiddie section of the park, Cream FINALLY went home, and so did Shadow.

Shadow was just sitting in a chair when Omega walked through the door.

"What were YOU doing today?" Shadow asked him.

Omega clunked over to Shadow, and held up his right hand, which quickly converted into a machine gun, only this one looked much more deadly.

"I was getting my weapons modified," he explained. "Now I would like to see if I can defeat you in battle."

Shadow smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. This is my first ever Sonic the Hedgehog related story, and I think it turned out pretty good.

Please review if you get the chance thank you.


End file.
